This invention relates to the dispensing art, and more particularly to a new and improved manually-operated dispensing container for fluent material.
One area of use of the present invention is storing and dispensing flowable soft food material although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. It would be highly desirable to provide a manually-operated dispensing container for flowable soft food material which dispenses the food relatively quickly in a manner preventing waste. It also would be highly desirable to provide such a dispensing container which is easy to operate and relatively simple in construction.